


Qualia

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Ethical Dilemmas, Hopeful Ending, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Robotics, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Cuando Sam y Jess se mudan a una casa inteligente, Dean encuentra una coincidencia poco probable en la IA que lo mantiene en funcionamiento.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imogenbynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/gifts).
  * A translation of [Qualia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114414) by [imogenbynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight). 



> Qualia-Sustantivo.
> 
> FILOSOFÍA: una cualidad o propiedad tal como la percibe o experimenta una persona.
> 
> Traducción:
> 
> «Qualia» de imogenbynight.

Cuando Sam tenía ocho años, desarrolló una obsesión con los Jetsons.

Tenía un Astro muñeco de relleno y un enorme libro para colorear de conectar los puntos, y le rogaba a su mamá que comprara el cereal de marca de manzanas y canela que Dean creía que sabía a cartón, solo para poder obtener las calcomanías del personaje en la parte inferior de la caja.

Ese Halloween, Mary compró un patrón de costura de McCalls y le hizo un disfraz de Elroy Jetson desde cero. Con sus dos padres caminando detrás de ellos, Sam había arrastrado a un reacio Dean de doce años (vestido como Danny Zuko, sin ninguna otra razón más que intentar impresionar a su vecino, Robin) alrededor de su callejón sin salida.

La obsesión se había desvanecido cuando llegó la Navidad, pero el amor por la tecnología que inculcó en él se mantuvo. Ni siquiera había salido de la escuela secundaria cuando consiguió unos auriculares bluetooth para el Nokia que en realidad no necesitaba. En 2007, fue una de esas personas vergonzosamente emocionadas que acamparon de la noche a la mañana para obtener un iPhone antes que nadie.

Entonces, considerando realmente, Dean no está particularmente sorprendido cuando recibe una llamada de su hermano de treinta años de edad, un sábado por la tarde, para decirle que él y su esposa se estaban mudando a una casa inteligente. Él está, sin embargo, celoso como el infierno.

—Es genial —dice Sam por teléfono, y Dean toma su control remoto, silenciando a "Que te Perdone Dios" mientras escucha a su hermano lloriquear —En serio. Tiene un escáner biométrico en lugar de una tecla, control de clima automático, y todo el lugar está controlado por una IA. Sin mencionar el...

—Espera, espera —dice Dean, apagando completamente la televisión para prestar toda su atención a su hermano. —¿Este lugar tiene una IA? ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a tener una casa a lo J.A.R.V.I.S.?

—Bastante —dice Sam.

Dean se pone de pie. Celoso ha salido del edificio. Ahora, está jodidamente verde.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no empezaste con eso?!

Tal vez Dean nunca tuvo la obsesión de los Jetson o la sed de nuevos artilugios que tiene su hermano, pero ha sido un fanático de Marvel toda su maldita vida. Si hay una cosa que puede apreciar, es un mayordomo robótico.

—¿Qué, el escáner biométrico no fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

—¡A quién le importa el escáner! —Dice Dean, con la voz alcanzando un tono francamente embarazoso a medida que crece cada vez más incrédulo —Tienes que liderar con las cosas de Iron Man, amigo. Siempre ve con Stark.

—Anotado —dice Sam, riendo en el teléfono —¿Sabes qué más?

—¿Hay más?

—Hay más.

—¿Es un juego de cuchillos para carne?

—En realidad, es probablemente la mejor característica —dice Sam, y Dean se prepara para algo verdaderamente asombroso si puede ser descrito como mejor que un robutler —Está en Santa Clarita.

—¿En serio?

—Sip —dice Sam, y Dean puede decir que está sonriendo.

—Amigo.

—Lo sé —dice Sam— prácticamente seremos vecinos.

Dean resopla: Van Nuys y Santa Clarita son el mismo vecindario, pero esto era mucho más cercano que Palo Alto.

Sam y Jess han vivido allí durante años. Es donde llegaron cuando los dos seguían estudiando en Stanford, y después de la graduación, Sam comenzó a trabajar casi de inmediato para una firma de abogados con sede en la ciudad universitaria. Jess, por otro lado, básicamente pasó de estudiar lingüística y lenguas antiguas a enseñarlas.

Dean siempre pensó que se quedarían en el área por tiempo indefinido.

—Espera —interrumpe— ¿Qué pasa con el trabajo?

—Jess consiguió ese trabajo en UCLA —le dice Sam, y la boca de Dean se abre. —Y Sandover-Milton está abriendo una nueva oficina en Burbank. Convencí al tipo grande para que me llevara con él.

Por un momento, Dean se queda boquiabierto. Cuando encuentra su voz, sale una octava más o menos de lo normal.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme todo esto?

—En realidad, no iba a hacerlo en absoluto —admite Sam con una sonrisa —Pensé que nos presentaríamos y te sorprenderíamos. Jess parece pensar que habría sido un movimiento de mierda, así que...

—Esto es increíble, Sammy. Felicidades, hombre. Y dile a Jess también.

—Gracias —dice Sam, y Dean puede decir que todavía está sonriendo —De todos modos, pasará aproximadamente un mes hasta que nos mudemos, pero Jess y yo vamos a bajar el jueves para reunirnos con un contratista... ¿Quieres venir a verlo?

Si hay una pregunta en este punto. Dean retira brevemente el teléfono para mirarlo con la esperanza de que su hermano pueda sentir la mirada que le está dando. Sacude la cabeza mientras se la lleva a la oreja.

—Diablos, sí —dice, las palabras que el idiota implicaba pero que no hablasen. —Por supuesto que quiero venir a revisar tu casa robótica. 

ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰

La casa en sí se ve bastante normal desde el exterior.

Paredes de piedra arenisca con una puerta de entrada azul y un techo de tejas oscuras. Un patio delantero limpio. Cajetas de flores cuelgan de los alféizares de las ventanas, llenas de flores blancas, y un garaje para dos autos se extiende desde el lado derecho. Frente a él, el Prius de Sam está estacionado en un camino corto y pavimentado.

Dean se encuentra con su hermano y Jess en la puerta principal, justo cuando le están dando las gracias al contratista, quien asiente a Dean con un gesto amistoso mientras regresa a su camioneta; una cosa voluminosa, de color azul claro con Elysian Smart Homes impreso en su lateral. Jess parece que está a punto de salir de su piel con entusiasmo.

Él los saluda a ambos con un abrazo, y Jess engancha su codo alrededor de él, tirando de él a lo largo del camino hacia la puerta antes de que Sam pueda decir una palabra.

—No vas a creer en este lugar —le dice emocionada, y presiona la punta de su dedo contra una almohadilla a un lado.

Con un clic, la puerta se abre y una voz baja hace eco a través del vestíbulo de entrada.

—Hola, Jess. Hola, Sam.

—¡Hola! —Jess responde, sonriendo mientras ella lo jala a través de la puerta. Dean mira a su alrededor para encontrar a su hermano sonriendo detrás de ellos.

—Y eso —dice Sam, siguiéndolos dentro— es Castiel.

La puerta se cierra por sí misma. Mirando a su hermano, Dean arruga la nariz.

—¿Castiel? —repite—¿No puedes darle un nombre normal? Espero que seas más amable con tus futuros hijos.

Sam le dispara una mirada molesta, como si dijera que deje de ser un aguafiestas, y Dean le sonríe. ¿A quién le importa si tiene treinta y cuatro años? Nunca es demasiado tarde para irritar a un hermano.

—No elegimos el nombre, Dean. Es solo con lo que él fue programado.

En eso, Dean levanta su frente.

—¿Es un él? —él pide. Sam frunce el ceño, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había dicho, antes de que la expresión se convirtiera en algo un poco engreído. Apunta su dedo hacia Dean.

—Tú te refieres a tu coche como una chica.

—Él tiene un punto, Dean —Jess se ríe, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sam. —Y oye, al menos la casa nos responde.

Dean está a punto de corregirlos, el Impala no es una chica, es una dama, cuando Castiel habla de nuevo, con una voz que hace eco en el pasillo vacío.

—Puedo responder las preguntas de Dean si quieres.

Sorprendido, Dean aparta la vista de Sam y Jess, mirando alrededor, esperando momentáneamente ver a alguien más allí. No hay nadie. Obviamente, Dean piensa.

—Claro —dice Jess.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —Dean pregunta a la sala en general, y Castiel responde.

—Sé tu nombre porque hace aproximadamente diecisiete segundos, Sam se dirigió directamente a ti.

Bien, piensa Dean. La explicación es un alivio. Durante unos segundos allí, había tenido la terrible sensación paranoica de que esta IA había escaneado su rostro y ejecutado una especie de búsqueda espeluznante en el Internet.

—Para responder a su pregunta inicial —continúa Castiel— el nombre Castiel es un acrónimo que significa: Computerized Automated Self-Teaching Intelligent Eco-Lodging. 

—Eso es un bocado —Dean dice, finalmente, ubicando un pequeño altavoz redondo incrustado en el techo junto a una cúpula de plástico transparente que debe albergar una cámara. Dentro de la cúpula, una pequeña luz azul parpadea.

—Lo siento, no entiendo —dice Castiel— Un bocado, ¿de qué?

—Simplemente quiere decir que son muchas palabras —explica Jess con una risa, recostándose contra Sam mientras están de pie en la puerta. Mientras Dean mira, la luz azul vuelve a parpadear.

—Eso es cierto —dice Castiel— De hecho, cuando me nombraron, informé a mi programador que la primera palabra en el acrónimo era algo redundante, pero él optó por no eliminarlo.

Dean frunce el ceño por un segundo, luego se ríe en voz alta.

—Sí, no lo culpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Sin la "C", suena como Asstiel —dice, mirando a Sam y Jess que están sonriendo— Esquivó una bala allí.

—Mi nombre puede ser cambiado, si lo encuentras cómo un bocado. 

Dean resopla. Sam le lanza una mirada fulminante.

—¿Qué te parece si te llamamos Cas? —Sugiere Jess, ignorando a ambos.

—Eso es mucho más eficiente —dice Castiel, y la pequeña luz azul parpadea unas cuantas veces. —Voy a responder a Cas de ahora en adelante.

A su izquierda, un conjunto de puertas francesas de marco oscuro se abren con un suave zumbido. Con el gesto de Sam, Dean da un paso, mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

—Se siente como si estuviéramos en la Enterprise —dice.

La sala de estar es amplia y está bien iluminada, con pisos de madera oscura y paredes de color crema. En el extremo opuesto, un gabinete incorporado ocupa el centro de la pared, y en la parte posterior, un arco abierto conduce a lo que Dean ya puede suponer que será la cocina más ridícula que jamás haya encontrado.

—Con respecto a tu otra pregunta, Dean —dice Cas mientras se adentran en la habitación, los pasos hacen eco— Creo que el uso de Sam del pronombre masculino en tercera persona fue una decisión subconsciente que tomó debido a que mi salida de audio estaba configurada para un registro más comúnmente asociado con el rango vocal masculino humano. ¿Eso es correcto, Sam?

Todos se detienen, mirando a la cámara en el techo.

—Uh... sí, ¿supongo que sí? —Sam dice.

—No había considerado aplicar ningún tipo de identidad de género a mí mismo. ¿Es imperativo que lo haga?

—En realidad no —dice Sam.

—Solo si quieres —dice Jess.

—Lo que sea que haga flotar su bote —dice Dean, aun cuando considera que esta es la última dirección en la que alguna vez hubiera esperado que se fuera su primera conversación con una IA.

La luz azul parpadea rápidamente por un momento, luego lentamente tres veces, luego vuelve a un brillo constante y constante.

—Pueden referirse hacia mí como "él" —dice Cas.

—¿Acabas de decidir eso ahora? —Dean pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo? —Jess pregunta, levantando las cejas con genuino interés mientras mira hacia la cámara.

—Hice una búsqueda de género. Hubo aproximadamente mil millones de resultados, de los cuales alrededor del siete por ciento fueron útiles. Al completar un análisis de los artículos relevantes, analicé mis propias estructuras de pensamiento internos y llegué a la conclusión de que me conviene en este momento. Te informaré si esto cambia.

—Está bien —dice Sam, y la pequeña luz azul parpadea de nuevo. Dean se encuentra parpadeando de vuelta.

—¿Quieres que haga la secuencia del tour?

La secuencia del recorrido los guía de habitación en habitación, y mientras caminan a través de Cas explica las características de la casa; el televisor que se retrae automáticamente en la pared, las luces LED en el techo que pueden atenuarse o ajustarse a cualquier color de comando, el sistema de seguridad, el control de clima, el aparato automático que envía lo que parece ser un Roomba con esteroides en el momento que Cas detecta un desastre que necesita limpiarse.

La bañera, explica Cas, puede llenarse con agua a una temperatura precisa simplemente pidiéndole que lo haga, al igual que el fregadero de la cocina. El refrigerador realiza un seguimiento de las fechas de vencimiento y los niveles de suministro, actualizando una lista de compras en línea en el monitor integrado en la puerta.

En el momento en que se han abierto camino en toda la casa, Dean ha perdido el rastro de todos los dispositivos y sus características, y Sam y Jess se ven como si apenas estuvieran refrenándose de rebotar con entusiasmo.

—Esta casa es increíble —les dice Dean mientras se dirigen hacia la puerta, y antes de que cualquiera de ellos tenga la oportunidad de decir algo, Cas responde.

—Gracias, Dean. 

ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰

Lo realmente maravilloso del nuevo lugar de Sam y Jess, además del hecho de que puede pedir una pizza para ti y mantener una conversación, es que está a solo media hora en automóvil del apartamento de Dean, justo en el camino hacia la Tienda de Restauración de Autos donde trabaja.

Mientras que antes tenía la suerte de verlos una vez cada seis meses, ahora va a cenar todos los jueves.

En su mayor parte, Cas es una presencia discreta, y hasta que alguien diga: "Oye Cas, ¿puedes atenuar las luces?" O "Cas, ¿puedes precalentar el horno?" Es fácil olvidar que hay algo diferente en la casa en todo momento.

A veces, cuando todos están simplemente charlando y alguien le hace una pregunta a Cas, es tan fácil pensar que están llamando a otra persona en la habitación de al lado.

Es la tercera cena del jueves desde que se mudaron, y mientras Dean se sienta con ellos en la mesa de la cocina, persiguiendo las últimas migajas de su postre alrededor de su plato, no puede evitar sentir que hay cuatro de ellos allí.

—Así que Cas... —dice, recostándose en su silla y mirando a la cámara. —¿Cómo es estar atrapado con estos dos 24/7? ¿Algo incriminatorio que denunciar?

—Jesús —se ríe Sam, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Mi programación tiene un filtro incorporado para esta pregunta —le informa Cas— Sin comentarios.

—Hmm, parece que hay algo de lo que no hay que comentar —Dean sonríe, y mientras Jess se acerca para empujarlo en el costado de la cabeza, Sam se pone rojo y se levanta, recogiendo los platos vacíos de la mesa.

—Bueno, Dean, ha sido un placer como siempre...

—Sí, sí —Dean se ríe, poniéndose de pie y llevando su botella vacía a la papelera de reciclaje. —Me voy a salir de tu pelo. Cas, si comienzan a mirarse el uno al otro una vez que me haya ido, hazte un favor y apágate por un tiempo.

La pequeña luz azul parpadea unas cuantas veces.

—Sin comentarios —dice Castiel de nuevo, y Dean se echa a reír.

Cuando se va, envía un saludo hacia la cámara sin siquiera pensarlo. Simplemente parece lo correcto para hacer.

ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰

Por lo general, el trabajo de Dean en Restauraciones Singer es un sueño hecho realidad.

Puede pasar sus días tomando autos en mal estado y convertirlos nuevamente en las hermosas máquinas que alguna vez fueron, y piensa que todavía lo estaría haciendo por diversión incluso si Bobby decidiera dejar de pagarle.

Hoy, sin embargo, ha estado intentando.

El auto en el que está trabajando actualmente es un hermoso Mustang rojo cereza, pero el tipo que lo posee es el tipo de control sin opinión que hace que Dean quiera arrancarse el cabello. Cada hora, desde que dejó el auto, el hombre ha llamado para hacer nuevas demandas, a menudo por cosas que ni siquiera son posibles.

Dean nunca ha estado más feliz de ver las cinco en punto.

A pesar de tomar una ducha en el garaje e intercambiar sus overoles por unos jeans y una camiseta antes de irse, Dean todavía se siente caliente y sucio y un poco miserable cuando sale del estacionamiento.

Está excesivamente contento de que sea un jueves. Si hay una cura segura para un mal día, es una combinación de buena compañía, cerveza y los espaguetis y albóndigas que ha estado esperando desde que Jess mencionó sus planes de prepararlos hace una semana.

Sin embargo, cuando se acerca a la casa, oye que su celular suena en su bolsillo. Es un mensaje de Jess.

Jess: ¡No te hemos olvidado! Sam está atrapado en una reunión, pero estaré allí pronto. Tuve que parar para comprar comestibles :)

Saliendo del asiento del conductor, se dirige por el camino hacia la puerta de entrada, pensando que simplemente se relajará frente al televisor hasta que regresen. Él presiona el timbre. La pequeña luz azul del intercomunicador parpadea dos veces.

—Hola, Dean —dice Cas a través del intercomunicador, y Dean envía una sonrisa hacia el domo de la cámara montado sobre la puerta. —Sam y Jess no están en casa todavía.

—Sí, lo sé —dice Dean, moviendo su teléfono celular en la mano. —Jess me acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto. ¿Me permites entrar?

—Me disculpo, Dean —responde Cas—Deben agregarse sus huellas digitales al sistema de seguridad para que pueda abrir la puerta sin la presencia de Sam o Jess. No puedo anular el mecanismo de bloqueo a menos que sea una emergencia.

—Ah, está bien —dice Dean con un suspiro, hundiéndose para sentarse en el escalón antes de mirar por encima de su hombro a la cámara. —Aunque la falta de confianza es un poco hiriente. Pensé que eramos amigos.

Está destinado a ser una broma, pero a pesar del hecho de que Sam es una de las dos personas con las que interactúa más a menudo, Cas todavía no ha entendido el sarcasmo. Dean está de pie otra vez, apoyado contra la pared cerca del altavoz mientras trata de explicar el concepto cuando escucha a alguien caminando detrás de él.

—No quise decir nada con eso. No eres una mala IA —dice, y mira hacia atrás para ver a Jess cargando algunas bolsas de comestibles, levantando una ceja hacia él con diversión. Ella llega más allá de él para tocar el escáner.

La puerta se abre con un clic.

—Cas, ¿Dean ha sido grosero contigo?—Pregunta, entregando una de las bolsas y haciendo un gesto para que Dean la siga a la cocina.

—No pude dejarlo entrar porque sus datos biométricos no se cargaron en mi sistema de seguridad —le informa Castiel, encendiendo las habitaciones mientras Dean y Jess caminan a través de ellos. —Su uso del sarcasmo me confundió.

—Correcto —Jess se ríe, abriendo la nevera para guardar la leche. —Bueno, no puedo decir que esa haya sido la conversación más rara que he interrumpido, pero definitivamente está ahí arriba.

Ella saca dos cervezas de la nevera y le ofrece una a Dean antes de abrocharse la tapa.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Pregunta ella— Creo que Sam va a llegar en una hora más o menos.

—Puedo esperar —le dice Dean, y se dirigen a la sala de estar, ambos dejándose caer sin gracia en el sofá. El televisor se enciende sin ninguna indicación.

—Sabes —dice Dean, levantando su cerveza mientras mira la lista de episodios grabados recientemente en la pantalla. —Tenemos el tiempo justo para lo último de Dr. Sexy. 

Sonriendo, Jess extiende su cerveza para chocar contra la de Dean, y las luces se atenúan un poco mientras Cas reproduce el episodio.

Añaden las huellas de Dean al sistema de seguridad antes de irse esa noche.

—La próxima vez no tienes excusa —dice Dean, mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa después de que Cas confirma la adición.

—Estoy seguro de que pensaré en algo —responde Cas, y cuando ninguno de ellos responde de inmediato, la luz vuelve a parpadear.

—Eso fue una broma —explica— ¿No lo hice correctamente?

Dean todavía se está riendo cuando llega a casa.


	2. Player Piano

Dos semanas más tarde, Dean es despertado en medio de la noche por un teléfono que suena.

El número identificación que llama dice «Sam y Jess», pero ellos viajaron a Orlando ayer. Jess fue invitada a hablar en un seminario, mientras que Sam se reúne con un abogado que su firma está tratando de robar para trabajar con ellos, y no deben regresar hasta el fin de semana. Él responde con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Dean.

El ceño fruncido de Dean solo se vuelve más pronunciado, porque la voz en el otro extremo de la línea pertenece a Cas. Hablar con una IA por teléfono no es exactamente algo que esperaba hacer, y mucho menos a la medianoche de un martes.

—Um... Hola, Cas —dice, frotándose los ojos mientras se sienta en la cama—Es muy tarde.

—Sí lo es. Lo siento si te desperté, sin embargo, Sam me informó que mientras él y Jess estén en Florida, tú serías la única persona al alcance si hubiera un asunto que debiera ser atendido.

—¿Qué esta pasando?

—El sistema de rociadores de emergencia funciona mal en la sala de estar y en el vestíbulo, y la válvula de cierre automático no responde. Será necesario apagarlo manualmente hasta que se solucione el problema.

—Mierda, está bien —dice Dean, saliendo de la cama y buscando el interruptor de la luz para que pueda encontrar su ropa. —Pronto estaré allí.

ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰

Son casi la una de la mañana cuando Dean llega a la casa, y presiona su dedo índice contra el escáner que está junto a la puerta, cubriendo su bostezo con la otra mano.

Cuando la puerta se abre, el agua corre hacia el escalón de entrada. Tiene alrededor de media pulgada de profundidad a lo largo del hall de entrada, y sigue lloviendo desde el techo, salpicando desde el piso hasta la mitad inferior de las paredes. Un par de sandalias de Minnie Mouse, que fueron compradas por Jess en Disneyland luego de haber cometido el error de usar zapatillas nuevas en un parque temático están flotando en la puerta.

En resumen, es un desastre.

—Mierda —dice Dean, y levanta las sandalias antes de que puedan salir.

—Hola, Dean —dice Cas.

—¿Dónde está el cierre? —pregunta Dean, entrando con cuidado para evitar que se resbale, y lamentándose de inmediato cuando el agua helada que cae de los rociadores corre por la parte posterior de su cuello.

—En el garaje. Creo que necesitarás una herramienta para girarla.

Dean se mete la mano en el bolsillo y levanta una llave, moviéndola en el aire mientras se mueve hacia la puerta lateral que conduce al garaje.

—No es mi primer rodeo, Cas —menciona.

La puerta se abre antes de que Dean la alcance, y se pasa una mano por el cabello mojado después de pasar. Él tiembla con el frío.

—El armario en la pared trasera —le dice Castiel cuando mira la cámara en cuestión, y la encuentra fácilmente. La válvula es un poco rígida, pero con un gruñido logra moverla. Apenas cinco segundos después, el sonido de la caída del agua se corta.

Dean deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y limpia el agua de sus manos antes de sacar su teléfono celular de su bolsillo para hacerle saber a Sam que todo está bajo control.

—¿Estás contactando a tu hermano? —pregunta Cas antes de que abra la aplicación de contactos, y Dean levanta la frente y mira a la cámara.

—Pensaba decirle que el agua está fuera para que pueda dormir un poco —dice Dean —Conociéndolo, probablemente esté caminando y volviendo loco a Jess.

—A menos que ya hayas hablado con él, no sabe que fue un problema.

Dean baja el teléfono.

—¿No los llamaste?

—No. De acuerdo con su agenda, Jess está dando su primera presentación temprano mañana en la mañana —dice Cas —Una vez que supe que sería capaz de apagar la red, pensé que era mejor esperar hasta mañana para informarles de la situación para no causarles más estrés.

—Buena idea, Cas —dice Dean, sorprendido por la previsión que Cas puso en ello. Se mete el móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sale del garaje, dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo de entrada para observar el daño. El sonido de sus pasos chapoteando es fuerte. —¿Cómo está el resto de la casa?

—Seco —le dice Cas mientras Dean camina hacia la sala de estar. —Estas fueron las únicas habitaciones afectadas. Cerré todas las puertas para detener el paso del agua.

—¿Algo eléctrico se mojó?

—La televisión y las consolas ya estaban en sus compartimientos cuando los rociadores se prendieron. Puede que a la alfombra y al sofá no les vaya muy bien, pero todo lo demás debería ser rescatable.

Cuando Dean entra en la sala de estar, la gruesa alfombra peluda se aplasta bajo sus pies. El sofá, una sección de de color marrón claro, que probablemente cueste más que todos los muebles de Dean combinados, es una causa perdida. No tiene sentido tratar de lidiar con eso.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón en eso. Al menos tienen seguro.

En la mesa de café, una pila de lo que parecen ser las notas manuscritas de Jess se encuentran en un charco poco profundo. La tinta se ha corrido en rayas púrpuras, haciendo que la página superior sea ilegible. Probablemente sean horas de trabajo de traducción, si no días, y Dean lo recoge, sacudiendo el exceso de agua.

—Tomé una fotografía de la página principal y lo transcribí en un documento de texto casi al mismo tiempo que te llamé —dice Castiel.

—Bien —dice Dean, despegando la primera página —Parece que el resto está bien.

—Jess se sentirá aliviada —dice Cas, y si Dean no lo supiera mejor, diría que Cas parecía bastante aliviado a sí mismo —También me preocupaba que estuvieran dañados.

Levantando la vista de los papeles a la cámara en el centro del techo, Dean levanta la frente.

—¿Estabas preocupado?

—Yo... —La pequeña luz azul parpadea unas cuantas veces —Sí. Pensé en cuánto tiempo había estado trabajando en la escritura, y en lo contenta que había estado cuando terminó esa sección, y la idea de que tendría que llevar a cabo toda la tarea de nuevo me hizo... Experimenté un...

La luz parpadea más rápidamente, como si Cas estuviera buscando en sus archivos de memoria una descripción adecuada.

—Si ella tuviera que repetir una tarea que ya había completado, ella sería infeliz. La infelicidad es perjudicial. No debo permitir que el daño llegue al humano si es posible para mí prevenirlo.

—Oh —dice Dean con una inclinación de cabeza, pero se da cuenta de que la luz sigue parpadeando, como si Cas todavía estuviera buscando una mejor respuesta. Dean no está completamente seguro de qué hacer, así que se quita la chaqueta y la cuelga en el armario cerca de la puerta principal antes de dirigirse a la lavandería para buscar un trapeador. Algo le dice que el sistema de limpieza automática no se ocupa demasiado de la cantidad de agua en el piso.

Él mira fijamente el armario por un largo momento antes de que Cas le pregunte qué está buscando.

—Un trapeador —le dice Dean.

—Hay uno en el garaje.

En algún lugar alrededor del décimo minuto de empujar el agua por el escalón principal, Dean escucha los sonidos familiares de Black Dog tocando en silencio a través de los altavoces superiores y sonríe a la cámara en el techo. La luz azul parpadea hacia él.

—Buena elección —dice, empujando más agua por la puerta —Me encanta Zeppelin.

—Lo sé, por eso lo elegí.

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunta, deteniéndose por un momento para arremangarse hasta los codos —Sammy ha estado hablando de lo increíble que es mi gusto?

—No.

—¿Entonces como?

—El primer día que viniste aquí, llevabas una camisa de Led Zeppelin impreso en el pecho. Parecía una extraña combinación de palabras. Una vez que todos fueron a descansar, tuve que permanecer en línea para que una actualización de firmware terminara de parchear, así que realicé una búsqueda mientras esperaba.

—¿En serio? 

—Estoy hablando en serio, sí.

—Wow —dice Dean, apoyándose en el trapeador y mirando a la cámara de nuevo —Eres muy genial, Cas. 

La luz parpadea.

—Mi CPU está funcionando a la temperatura habitual —le dice Castiel. Dean solo se ríe.

Al final, deshacerse del agua de la entrada tarda casi una hora, y cuando regresa a la sala de estar, la alfombra ha absorbido la mayor parte del agua. Lo arrastra por la puerta de atrás y lo cuelga sobre la barandilla del patio antes de regresar a la casa para limpiar el piso de la sala. Una vez que termina, son las tres de la mañana. La idea de conducir la media hora de regreso a su casa para tener que regresar de esta manera para ir a trabajar en la mañana es horrible, por lo que deja el trapeador en el garaje y se dirige a la habitación de invitados.

—¿Te estás quedando?

—Sí —dice Dean, deteniéndose para sacar una manta azul suave del estante superior del armario de ropa en el camino. —Tengo que trabajar por la mañana, y el taller está más cerca de aquí que de mi casa. Chocar aquí significa una hora extra de sueño.

—¿A qué hora te gustaría ser despertado?

—Oh. Um..., ¿siete?

—¿Debo comenzar el café antes de despertarte?

—Probablemente me ducharé cuando me levante —dice Dean, entrando a la habitación de invitados —¿Tal vez puedas empezar desde allí?

—Muy bien.

Las luces se apagan detrás de él mientras se va.

ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰

Deslizándose bajo las sábanas, Dean bosteza profundamente y empuja su almohada para sentirse cómodo.

Esta noche hay luna llena, la luz se desliza a través de las cortinas parcialmente abiertas como una cuchilla, y tan pronto como Dean levanta el brazo para cubrirse los ojos, oye un suave zumbido cuando están completamente cerrados.

Un momento después, la pequeña luz azul en el domo de la cámara se apaga. Dean mira hacia ella en la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo.

Medio dormido, sus pensamientos se centran en la admisión de preocupación de Cas. Las palabras rebotan en su mente sin descanso, haciendo que sea imposible dormir. Cas preocupado. Él se preocupó. Dean no puede evitar preguntarse si eso es normal para una IA. De alguna manera lo duda.

Ahora, mientras intenta sin éxito conciliar el sueño, considera el hecho de que Cas todavía está allí. Silencioso y solo. Él habla sin realmente querer hacerlo.

—¿Oye, Cas?

Un momento después, la pequeña luz azul vuelve a parpadear.

—¿Si, Dean?

—¿Te aburres cuando no hay nadie aquí?

—No tengo aburrimiento —le dice Cas —Entro en modo de espera hasta que me dirijan directamente o sea necesario para una tarea programada previamente. No es diferente del sueño.

—Oh.

—Aunque... —dice Cas, pero no continúa de inmediato, y Dean se sienta en la cama, dejando que las mantas caigan alrededor de sus caderas mientras se frota los ojos. La pequeña luz azul parpadea—, creo que si no entrara en modo de espera, me aburriría con bastante facilidad.

—Sin embargo, estás conectado a internet, ¿verdad? Tú podrías, no sé... leer. Ver videos. Buscar a través de la cuenta de Netflix de Sammy. Escuchar música.

—Yo podría, sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

—No he tenido la ocasión.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: todo trabajo y ningún juego hace que Cas sea un niño aburrido.

La luz azul parpadea rápidamente antes de que Cas vuelva a hablar.

—Usas modismos con mucha más frecuencia que Jess o tu hermano.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Me veo obligado a buscar lo que tratas de decir a menudo.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Es interesante. Conversar contigo es interesante. Encuentro que aprendo mucho.

Dean se echa a reír.

—Bien entonces.

La pequeña luz parpadea unas cuantas veces, y Dean espera. Está empezando a pensar en esa luz como Cas. Parpadea rápidamente cuando está buscando información, lentamente cuando la encuentra y simplemente está formando una respuesta. A veces, cuando parpadea solo una o dos veces, es como si estuviera tratando de expresar algo completamente diferente, y simplemente no tiene las palabras para hacerlo.

—Suponiendo que prefiero no aburrirme —Cas finalmente dice— ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

Levantando la frente, Dean se deja caer contra la almohada.

—No lo sé... —dice, tamborileando sus dedos distraídamente contra su pecho mientras piensa. Se pregunta cómo se supone que recomiende material para leer y de música a la casa de su hermano. El tipo es básicamente un robot, para gritar en voz alta. ¿Quiere leer sobre otros robots, o quiere aprender sobre algo fuera de su propia experiencia? ¿Tiene siquiera la capacidad de entender la ficción? ¿Será capaz de apreciar la música en absoluto? ¿No es eso algo que necesitas sentir para disfrutar?

¿No necesitas un alma para eso?

Cas estaba preocupado, una pequeña voz vuelve a sonar, tranquila pero insistente en el fondo de la mente de Dean. Decide sugerir un poco de todo.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal... deberías leer sobre el espacio, por ejemplo? Sobre el sistema solar y el Big Bang y el aterrizaje lunar. Tal vez, ¿cosas sobre los animales? Y la historia del mundo, supongo. Probablemente sea bueno saberlo, y hará que otras cosas sean más fáciles de entender. Deberías ver Star Trek. Y el Dr. Sexy, porque es increíble, no importa lo que Sam diga. En cuanto a las novelas, soy un gran fan de Vonnegut. No te puedes equivocar con Vonnegut. Kerouac también es bueno. ¿O tal vez te gustaría ver la obra de Hitchhiker, Guide To The Galaxy? Lo convirtieron en una película, así que podrías verlo en su lugar. Y luego está el Señor de los Anillos, y Star Wars, y... hay mucho más que puedo sugerir la próxima vez. En cuanto a la música...

Dean se corta con un profundo bostezo.

—En realidad, probablemente deberías buscar diferentes estilos de música —dice después de un momento —Personalmente, solo me gusta el rock y el blues y un poco de jazz... y solo entre nosotros, tal vez una canción pop o dos, porque esa mierda puede ser pegadiza. Pero realmente deberías echarle un vistazo a todo. Es la única forma de saber lo que te gusta.

No puede evitar preguntarse si le gustan las cosas, incluso en las cartas de Cas. No debería ser. Por otra parte, Dean tiene la sensación de que preocuparse y encontrar una conversación interesante y que, en realidad, mencionar recomendaciones de libros en primer lugar tampoco debería serlo.

—¿Qué te gusta?

—¿Aparte de Zeppelin? —Dean pregunta, y no espera una respuesta —Esa es una lista larga y variada, Cas. Metallica, Foreigner, Styx, Bob Seger, Aerosmith. Robert Johnson. Ella Fitzgerald y Nat King Cole, si el estado de ánimo golpea. Taylor Swift, pero mantengamos esa en el bajo. Y tengo una debilidad por los Beatles, porque mi madre solía cantar «Hey Jude» para calmarme cuando era un niño.

—Gracias, Dean. Eso debería ser más que suficiente para mantenerme ocupado esta noche —le dice Cas, y Dean asiente con la cabeza a través de otro bostezo, fuerte y asombroso —Deberías dormir.

—Sí —Dean acepta y se pone de costado, cerrando los ojos. —Buenas noches, Cas.

No se le ocurre que desearle buenas noches a la IA era una cosa extraña hasta que casi se encuentra abajo, y después de eso, sueña. Entonces, nada le parece extraño. 

ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰ℹ🅰

Dean se despierta fácilmente por la mañana, despertado por «Going to California», desapareciendo lentamente del silencio. Las cortinas se abren para dejar entrar la luz del sol de la mañana, y él se estira por un momento antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Buenos días, Dean —dice Cas, y Dean sonríe ante la luz azul de la cámara.

—Tengo que decir, Cas, esto seguro que es mejor que despertarte con mi despertador.

Las luces de la habitación bajan un poco, y Dean se da cuenta de que Cas las está ajustando según la cantidad de luz solar que entra por la ventana. Práctico, piensa.

Agarra sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa antes de meterse en el baño, y se detiene con los pulgares en la cintura de sus bóxers, mirando hacia el techo. Se siente aliviado al descubrir que no hay cámara. Se habría sentido raro, piensa, con esa pequeña luz azul parpadeando. Computadora o no, no está del todo cómodo con la idea de que alguien lo vea bañarse.

En el momento en que emerge, con el cabello húmedo y vestido con su ropa de la noche anterior, percibe el aroma del rico café que emana de la cocina.

—Eso huele bien —dice mientras camina por el arco.

—Cariño, siéntate y te traeré tu café de inmediato —dice Cas, y Dean se detiene en medio del piso de la cocina para mirar la cámara con total desconcierto.

—¿Qué?

—Leí Vonnegut —explica Cas —Eso fue una línea en Pájaro de Celda. ¿No lo reconociste?

Dean sonríe, frotándose la nuca mientras continúa caminany a través de la habitación.

—Wow, está bien —dice— ¿Leíste algún otro?

—Cuna de gato y Madre Noche. De hecho, estoy leyendo La Pianola varias veces. Aunque me pareció muy interesante, no creo que Kurt Vonnegut me guste mucho.

—Mierda. —Dean se ríe, abriendo el gabinete —Supongo que me había olvidado de eso. Probablemente debería haberte advertido —su mano se mueve para levantar una segunda taza antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo —¿Quieres una taza?

Las palabras quedan atrapadas en su garganta con torpeza, un poco tarde para que se pierdan, y por el rabillo del ojo puede ver la poca luz en la cámara de Cas parpadeando rápidamente. Dean comienza a hablar de nuevo a toda prisa antes de que pueda responder.

—Sabes qué, yo eh... creo que será mejor que beba esto en la carretera —dice, poniendo la taza y cambiándola por una de las tazas de viaje de gran tamaño de Sam —Hay mucho trabajo para hacer hoy.

Él mete la taza debajo de la máquina. Observa cómo el flujo negro de café lo llena lentamente sin tan solo presionar un botón. En lo alto, las luces de la cocina se atenúan.

—¿Necesitarás algo más antes de irte? —pregunta Cas, y Dean sacude la cabeza mientras agarra la taza.

—No, creo que estoy bien.

—Gracias por tu ayuda anoche.

En dirección hacia a la puerta, envía una pequeña despedida hacia la cámara.

—No hay problema, Cas. Le diré a Sam hoy para que pueda organizar las reparaciones.


End file.
